


Up the Water Spout

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Childhood, no point in beating around the bush, they eat spiders, they're buds and it's cute but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Georg goes to Hanschen's house for the first time to partake in one of their favorite activities.......................................................................eating spiders.





	Up the Water Spout

“Bye mom, I’ll see you later!” Georg called behind him as he hopped out of the car. His mother waved before driving away, leaving Georg alone on the sidewalk in front of the Rilows’ house. The house, no, the  _ mansion _ towered above him, and for a moment he hesitated. Maybe Hanschen’s family was a bunch of fancy vampires who would stare at him and judge him for the holes in the knees of his pants. Maybe Hanschen had just invited him here to flaunt his big house and probably even bigger collection of whatever rich people had big collections of.

_ Don’t be silly _ , Georg reminded himself. Hanschen had invited him here for a reason so important that he couldn’t be afraid of being judged by the (possibly vampiric) family. He walked up the long pathway to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few nerve-wracking seconds, the massive door cracked open and a mischievous blond head poked out.

“Georg! You came!”

“Of course I came,” Georg responded, his heartbeat calming somewhat at the sight of his friend. “And I brought cups like you asked.”

“Awesome!” Hanschen grinned. “My mom would kill me if she saw me using our glasses. Let’s go around back!”

Hanschen closed the front door behind him and led Georg around the side of the house, through a small gate, and into their backyard. It was lusciously blooming with all sorts of springtime flora, and all the hedges were neatly trimmed. Hanschen, however, paid no attention to the gorgeous garden and pressed right along to the slightly worn down shed that looked out of place among the finery.

“C’mere!” Georg obediently followed along behind Hanschen into the shed. “Look!”

Georg’s mouth involuntarily gaped at the sight. The musty shed was covered wall to wall with spiderwebs teeming with spiders that ranged from miniscule to almost as big as Georg’s thumbs. Georg excitedly pulled the plastic cups from his backpack and handed one to Hanschen.

“Is your mom going to be mad when we bring them inside?”

“Bring them inside? What do you mean?” Hanschen took his cup and scooped up a cluster of spiders, covering the top with his hand.

“Yeah, to cook them. Is she going to be mad?” Hanschen stared at Georg. “What?”

“You  _ cook  _ yours?”

“Well, yeah, how else are you supposed to eat them?”

“Just like this.” Hanschen snatched one of the spiders from the wall, letting a few spiders escape from the cup in his hand, and popped it in his mouth. He chewed for a second, and then swallowed. “See?”

“I never thought of that,” Georg admitted.

“Try it!”

At Hanschen’s encouragement, Georg picked up a big spider from off the wall and watched it wiggle in his grasp for a moment.

“It’s good, I promise.”

Georg munched down on the spider with his teeth, and his eyes lit up.

“Woah, you’re right! They’re even better this way!”

“I told you so!”

“Boys!” They heard a voice call from outside the shed, so they poked their heads out to see who it was. Hanschen’s mother was standing on the back porch. “I made some snacks if you’re hungry!”

Hanschen looked at Georg and they both grinned.

“No thanks, Mama, we’re good!”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests and this was a result of that. Good day.


End file.
